


Dormitory Morning

by lzclotho



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, First Meetings, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzclotho/pseuds/lzclotho





	Dormitory Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [gifset](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/88778) by helenastacie. 



Gathering up her towel and bath caddy, Regina stepped out of her dormitory room. It was early Saturday morning and she was looking forward to being the first to use the building’s limited hot water supply.

The older style building had all of its plumbing up the east wall, bathrooms, showers, separated by a laundering space on each floor. She passed half a dozen other single-occupancy rooms like her own, doors shut tight and silent behind as the rest of the residents indulged in sleep ins after Friday celebrations. She smiled at the end of the corridor, knob in hand, looking forward to the relaxation to come.

Pushing inward, she brought her gaze up, scanning for the entrance to the showers to the left. But froze in the doorway at the sight her brain struggled to process.

Long muscular bare legs, black boy shorts, black lace bra on an otherwise naked torso, bare shoulders wrestling with a shirt hiding the identity of the mystery person between her and her shower.

Finally the arms wrested free and came down with a curse and thump against the rim of the washing machine. “Fuck.”

Blond hair tumbled across pale features and Regina gaped. The woman was gorgeous, high color on alabaster cheeks, pale pink lips still mouthing around almost constant silent curses. She realized she had seen the younger woman before but not this close up and personal. She immediately began tracking her eyes back down and backing up through the doorway. She had to close her eyes though against the vision of tight, heaving abs and snug boy shorts showing off a firmly muscled ass.

She pulled the door shut with a slam just as the blond head shifted and would have seen her. Leaning against the wall, she gulped in steadying breaths. Heat filled her face. She laughed at the tension and covered her face with her palms. Shit, she thought.

“Damn.”

Regina jumped, falling away to the corner as the blonde she had just left burst through the door, still as gloriously near-naked.

“I didn’t think anybody’d be up,” they protested simultaneously as their gazes locked.

Surprised by their mutual outburst Regina gaped longer at the blonde, now caught in the green tide of her eyes. Her blood rushed in her ears. “Uh.” Regina tried desperately to be polite and not look down at the soft cleavage on display. But it was there; she knew it was there. And she could feel heat returning again to her face.

“Emma. Emma Swan. I just started this term at B.U.”

“Uh.”

“And you are…?” No Emma sounded amused.

That amusement at her expense sparked Regina’s anger. She was the upperclassman here, due respect and deference. “Mills.” She narrowed her eyes and snapped, “Senior.”

“Interesting name, Mills senior. Which one was snootier? Mama Bitch or Daddy Warbucks?”

Regina gaped, this time in utter shock. Emma Swan punctuated her snark by slamming the door behind her and stalking away down the corridor — still only in boy shorts and bra as Regina stared.

Tongue dry in her mouth, Regina watched Emma Swan enter a room and slam that door behind her as well.

Another door opened, further down. Kathryn Midas’s familiar blonde head peeked out, looking from one end of the corridor to the other, then freezing in confusion on Regina’s face. “Regina? What the hell are you doing slamming doors at this hour?”

Regina groaned and pushed open the washroom door behind herself, falling backward into the laundry space with an annoyed huff. But she carefully did not slam the door shut.

###


End file.
